Truth Is
by Nikita1506
Summary: Riddick never left Jack on New Mecca, TCOR never happened, tell me what you think
1. A bad day made worse

--Disclaimer—don't own 'em, just like playin' with 'em…enjoy

* * *

Lying on my bed crying wouldn't do me any good. But it's what I was doing. Imam and Riddick weren't home. Not supposed to be for a few hours. Enough time for me to cry myself to sleep and avoid their questions. My boyfriend of four months had just broken up with me, via vid-phone, because I refused to sleep with him. I couldn't! I mean, I wasn't even sure I loved him, not like I love…

"Jack?"

Riddick.

I wiped my eyes and sat up quickly.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting you home for a while," I said smiling slightly, even though my eyes are shining with tears.

His eyes narrowed.

"I can tell. Now, you wanna tell me why you been cryin' Kid?"

Damn him and his fucking "Riddick senses".

"It's nothing," I lie.

"Don't try that bullshit with me Kid."

Kid? Again? That got me angry.

"Kid?" I ask icily, "Is that how you see me?"

"Of course."

Something in me snapped then, "Get out!" I yelled, "Get the fuck out Riddick! And get it through that fuckin' thick skull of yours! _I AM NOT A FUCKING KID ANYMORE!"_

He didn't move, so I stormed to the open door, shoved him into the hallway and managed to slam the door before I began to cry again. I threw myself on my bed for the second time that day, this time with a second and third reason to cry. An hour later, I heard a knock on my door. Annoyed, I threw a picture of Riddick and myself at the door and turned on my system as high as I could stand it. A 20th century pop ballad came on, listening to the words, I recognized the song to be Fantasia's _"Truth Is"_. What an appropriate song, especially now. Putting the song on repeat, I let myself cry. A few hours later, I hear a soft tapping on my door and Imam's voice.

"Jack, may I come in?"

_And all the feelings that I thought were gone,_

_Came rushing back to me at once._

_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt,_

_But I was thinking to myself._

I turned my system down and yelled to him,

_(Truth is) I never got over you,_

_(Truth is) wish I was standing in her shoes._

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done_

_Guess I'm still in love with you._

_(Truth is) I never should've let you go,_

_(Truth is) and it's killing me cuz now I know._

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done,_

_Guess I'm still in love with you._

"Yes, _Imam_, you can come in. But leave that asshole, I know he's with you, out there!"

After a few seconds of murmuring, the door opened and Imam walked in, carrying in with him a tray of food, and shutting an annoyed, and worried looking, Riddick, out. He set the tray on my bed and waited until I had scrubbed my eyes dry with the palms of my hands, before he began to talk.

"Now my girl, talk to me."

I sighed and nibbled at the toast he brought me.

"It's just," I began, "I had a rough day and _he_ only made it worse."

_We reminisce on the way things used to be,_

_Shared a couple laughs, shared some memories._

_Talked about the things that changed,_

_Some for good and some for bad._

_Then he said good-bye and he paid for lunch,_

_Promised that we'd always keep in touch._

_Grabbed my bags and grabbed my thoughts,_

_Walked away and that was that._

Imam smoothed my hair away from my face, something I felt a father would do for his daughter.

"Tell me what went wrong Jack. Perhaps I can help you."

I sighed again, "Shane broke up with me because I wouldn't sleep with him. Thanks anyway Imam, but I don't think you can help me fix this."

_And all the feelings that I thought were gone,_

_Came rushing back to me at once._

_Tried to smile and hide the way I felt,_

_But I was thinking to myself._

_(Truth is) I never got over you,_

_(Truth is) wish I was standing in her shoes._

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done,_

_Guess I'm still in love with you._

_(Truth is) I never should've let you go,_

_(Truth is) and it's killing me cuz now I know._

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done,_

_Guess I'm still in love with you._

"Did you love him?"

"No. At least, it didn't feel like love. Not like I love…" I trailed off and looked pointedly at the door.

"Ah," Imam said, catching on, "Does he know this?" he asked, nodding at the door.

I sniffed, "No. How can I tell him? He still thinks of me as a child Imam. He probably always will."

"Child—" Imam started, then he paused.

I smiled shakily at him.

"It's okay Imam, I think of you as my dad anyway, so I don't mind it from you."

_Now the truth hurts but I know that the fault is mine,_

'_Cuz I let him go._

_Tried to get over it but it's messin' with my mind (Because I know)_

Imam smiled, "That is an honor young Jack. Perhaps you should talk with him," he said as he stood and took the tray in hand.

I started to protest.

"But," he said as he walked to the door. He picked up the picture and gently threw it at me, "that is up to you. And you alone. Good-night child."

"Good-night Imam," I said sighing.

With that he left my room. I sat on my bed, looking at the picture for a long time. I clutched the picture to my chest and whispered.

"Good night Riddick."

_(Truth is) I never got over you,_

_(Truth is) wish I was standing in her shoes._

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done,_

_guess I'm still in love with you._

_(Truth is) I never should've let you go,_

_(Truth is) and it's killing me cuz now I know._

_(Truth is) And when it's all said and done,_

_Guess I'm still in love with you._


	2. A drink of water

Hellspixie18—jack is 18…sorry this update took so long, I've been mad with work and school and the like…but here are the next chapters

ToxicBunny101—hrm, I don't know if that's what I was going for, but I'll take it! Lol, sorry it took me so long to update…my muses have not been happy with me…

Midnight Chamber—here's your update hun, hope you enjoy it…

FluidDegree—I absolutely am going on with it…I just have to figure out where I want it to go…

AliasSpyCrazy—my tushy is back and writing more…chapters, that's right as in plural…

BluEbeRRi304—thanks…heres more

Suzy87—glad I could somewhat change your mind about song fics…I have another Riddick songfic as well, its called "Wishin"…hope you like that one too..

Sin—thanks…

Bluemoon-175—okay, so its not soon, but its an update

Chapter 2

* * *

Riddick's POV

As soon as the holy man shut the door to Jack's room, I pounced on him.

"What's going on holy man?"

He looked at me and then walked toward the kitchen. I followed. He set about putting everything away as I leaned against the doorframe. I could hear his quiet, tired sigh as he sat.

"She's very upset Mr. Riddick. Not just with you."

"Why," I growled softly.

"She wishes that you would not see her as a child so much. You must remember that she's a young woman of 22 Mr. Riddick, not 12."

I sighed, "What else holy man?" I asked gruffly as I sat across from him.

"That is for Jack to discuss with you. Not me. Goodnight Mr. Riddick," he said as he stood and walked from the room.

I sat at the table, my head in my hands, thinking. I don't know how long I was there for, until I heard a sleep laced voice behind me.

"Riddick?"

I peered over my shoulder at Jack, standing in the doorway dressed in one of my t-shirts, her eyes and voice sleep laced; her hair wild.

"Why're you up so late?" she asked yawning.

"Could ask you the same question," I said gruffly as I suppressed a groan, damn she was sexy.

She padded softly into the kitchen and got a cup from the cabinet. She filled it with water and drank deeply.

"Thirsty," she said, wiping away a drop of water from her chin.

Suddenly, so was I.


	3. Understanding

Chapter 3

Jack's POV

Sitting down across from him at the table was hard for me. But I realized that Imam was right, I did need to talk to Riddick.

I took a deep breath, "Riddick," I started.

He looked up at me, eyes glowing in the dim kitchen.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I said, looking down.

He got up from the table, crouched down in front of me and took my chin in his hand. Looking into his eyes, I saw something. But I didn't know what.

"Jack," he growled, "You know you can talk to me about anything. You know I care about you."

I shook my head and ducked down.

"Not the way I want you to," I mumbled.

Riddick started, "What?"

I looked up at him, tears sliding down my cheeks again.

"Imam said I should talk to you. But I didn't know what to say or how to say it," I paused and took a deep breath, "I hate that you still see me as a kid Riddick. 'Cause I'm not. I'm 22 now Riddick, not 12. I wish you would see that. And, I hate that I care about you like I do, and you see me as a little girl."

"Jack," Riddick said quietly.

I shook my head.

"No Riddick, I'm not finished yet. I love you Riddick, and now I'm sorry that I do. Goodnight."

I stood and edged my way around Riddick's prone form. Back in my room, I lay down on my bed and clutched the picture of us to my chest and cried myself to sleep, again.

Riddick's POV

Man have I fucked up. She tells me she loves me, and I let her leave. Slowly I stand up and walk to her room. Opening the door, I smell fresh tears and hear her steady breathing, telling me she's asleep. I walk over to her bed and look at her. Taking the picture away, I look at it. It's of the two of us. The holy man took the picture when Jack and I were sitting and talking. I think it's the only picture of me actually smiling. Jack's sitting, leaning against my chest and resting one arm on my knee, while my arms are wrapped around her waist. I set the picture down on her desk and stroke her hair. Jack murmured in her sleep.

"Oh Jack," I say sighing.

I knew I was making a mistake, but I lie down next to her and put my arms around her waist. She snuggles her body into my warmth. After a few minutes of stroking her hair and breathing in her scent, I fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Taste

Chapter 4

Jack's POV

Feeling the sun hit my face, I slowly open my eyes. I try to sit up, and feel something tighten around my waist. I almost panic, when I see what it is. Well, who it is actually. Riddick. I lie back down and turn over to face him. His arm tightens again.

"Quit movin' Jack. I just got to sleep."

"Sorry," I whisper.

His eyes open and he looks down at me. I'm watching the patterns my fingers are making on his bare chest.

"Jack," he says quietly.

My hand stilled. His moved from around my waist and went to the hand I had on his chest.

"Did you mean it Jack?"

Slowly I nodded.

"Look at me," he asked.

I raised my eyes to his, tears threatening to fall.

"C'mon Jack, don't cry again," he said, bringing his free hand to my face.

I nuzzled my face into his chest and let him hold me. Gently he began to stroke my hair and down my back.

"It's okay Jack," he kept whispering.

My quiet sobs slowly made themselves known when my body started shuddering. He held me closer and let me cry. After a while, I started to doze.

"You still awake down there?" Riddick asked softly.

I nodded, "Barely," I said quietly.

"Good," he said and took my chin in his hand.

He tilted my chin up so I was looking into his face. Then, when my eyes met his, he tilted his head down and kissed me.

God he tastes good.

Riddick's POV

God she tastes good.

I pull away and she whimpers. Looking into her eyes, I can see a myriad of emotions. Love, confusion, desire, lust.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

I shrug, "Only way you'd listen," I say kissing her forehead.

"Listen?" she asks, confusion coloring her face.

"I love you," I say, kissing her again.

Jack's arms came up around my neck and she molds her body to mine. Groaning, I wrap my arms tight around her and deepen the kiss. But before it goes any further, I pull away.

"No Jack," I say, leaning my forehead against hers.

"Why not?"

"Because," I say, brushing my hand through her hair, "I don't want to risk anything with you. I can't stand hurting you Jack."

"Oh," she says, then kisses me softly, "Love you," she smiles.

"Yea?" I ask grinning.

"Yea."


	5. An unfortunate visitor

Chapter 5

Jack's POV

Riddick and I lay talking for a long time. It was a good thing that I had the day off work, him too. Imam came by, asking if I was okay, and smiling when he shut the door, glad we had worked things out. After a while, I got up. Riddick had dozed off, so I decided to get in the shower. Halfway through the bathroom door opened and Riddick's scent assaulted my senses. I pulled back the curtain to see him watching me.

"Gonna watch me or join me?" I ask, grinning.

Ducking back in the shower, I hear him chuckle. A few minutes later, I feel his arms around my waist and his mouth on my neck. I lean my head back to give him more access, my hands running up and down his arms. I turned around and ran my hands up his arms and around his neck.

"Hi," I said quietly, nuzzling into his neck.

"Hey," he said back.

Cleaning my body, with Riddick watching was…interesting. When we got out, Riddick wrapped me in a towel and dried me off. Then there was a knock on the door. Riddick wrapped a towel around his waist, slapped my ass and told me to get dressed while he answered the door.

Riddick's POV

A small smile graced my lips as I walked into the hallway. Opening the door, my smile dropped.

"Yea?" I growled.

"I want to see Jack," the twenty-something guy said.

"She's busy," I said, crossing my arms.

"She'll wanna see me," he said.

I heard Jack's voice behind me.

"Brendan?"

Good, my alias, good girl Jack.

"Who is it?"

The guy looked around me.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Shane," she whispered.

He tried to step around me, but I put my hand to his chest.

"Stay here," I growled.

I walked back to Jack and put my hands on her forearms.

"You wanna talk to him Jackie?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head. She was pale and shaking all over. I put my hand to her cheek and she leaned into me as she closed her eyes.

"It's okay princess. You don't have to."

Her eyes opened and I saw tears.

"Make him go away," she said softly.

"I will, go on into your bedroom. I'll be there with you soon."

She nodded and kissed my palm. Then walked away without looking at that guy, Shane she called him, again.

"Jack!" he called out, coming in the room.

"Back off," I growled, "she don't wanna see you."

"Who're you? Her bodyguard?"

"No, but you still don't wanna fuck with me," I growled, "Like I said, she don't wanna see you. Get lost."

I shoved him out, slammed the door, locked it and walked back to Jack.


	6. Love

Chapter 6

Jack's POV

Sitting on the bed shaking, I waited for Riddick to come back. I heard the door slam and tears started rolling down my cheeks. Riddick came in the room, after pulling on a pair of black sweats; he knelt down in front of me and wiped my tears away. He sat on the bed and pulled me on his lap, where I curled into him like a child.

"It's okay Jack, he's gone. It's okay now."

"Why would he come here?" I sobbed, "How could he after what he did?"

"Talk to me Jackie. Tell me what's wrong."

I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"I wouldn't sleep with him Riddick. I told him I couldn't. We'd had this fight before, but he'd never hit me."

Riddick's grip tightened around me, causing me to stroke his arms, trying to calm him. It worked, sort of.

"He called me a whore, said the only thing I was good for was fucking," I continued tonelessly, "So I had better start. But I didn't believe him. So I tried to leave. But he pulled me by my hair. Tried to force me," I started crying again, "But I had the shiv you gave me, so I threatened him. And he let me go. So I ran. Ran to where I thought I was safe. Home. More specifically, here."

I stopped then, couldn't go on. I turned to Riddick and kissed him. When I pulled away, I saw desire in his eyes. I knew mine mirrored the same image.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"Love you Jack," he murmured as he pulled me closer.

Slowly he laid back and I slid off to his side. He rolled over and held me tight. That's when I really felt loved.

Riddick's POV

I let Jack sleep as I thought. The holy man must not know what she told me, 'cause he would've said something about it. When she whimpered in her sleep I held her closer, stroked her hair and whispered to her. When she woke up crying, I comforted her. All the while thinking how I'd kill that prick for ever touching her in the first place.

_No one screws with me or mine. And Jack, she's mine._

With that thought, I let sleep take me. I didn't feel Jack get up, or hear her pad softly into the bathroom. But when she started crying, I woke up. Looking around the room and not finding her, I called out.

"Jack?"

Her crying stopped and I finally saw a sliver of light from under the bathroom door. I stood up and walked over to the door; I knocked softly and called her name.

"Jack? You okay princess?"

The door opened and I saw her eyes. Full of tears and scared-looking. Sighing quietly, I held my arms out. Gathering her in my arms, I held her close and let her cry again. After a few minutes, she stopped crying.

"You okay now princess?" I murmured into her hair.

She nodded, but hugged me tighter. I brought her back over to the bed and lay back. She lay on top of me, just there.

"Now," I said quietly, "You wanna tell me what's going on?"

She shrugged, "Imam doesn't know," she said softly.

I started to rub her back, keeping her calm and, at the same time, calming myself.


	7. Lying here with you

Maddsy—I'm back, and apparently extremely creative tonight…enjoy

Destiny McNeil—alright, now that my muses love me again, I shall make more…

FluidDegree—yea, Jack and Riddick are both OOC in this…I don't know why I'm writing them like that, but I suppose I should just shut up and stop arguing with my muses lest they leave me again…enjoy

* * *

Jack's POV

I've never seen Riddick act like this, not in the ten long years I've known him. It's like he's a completely different person, not that I mind. I let random thoughts roll around my brain as he held me to him and rubbed my back. I really like this side of him, the softer side. I know for a fact that Riddick doesn't have a real 'soft' side, but softer is good. I'm the only person besides Imam that he shows it to. And I'm glad for that, because if I have to share this side of him with anyone else, it won't mean as much.

"Jack," he rumbled beneath me, "You awake Princess?"

I nod and raise my head so that just my chin is resting on his chest so I can look at him.

"You're not going anywhere without me from now on, understand?" he growled.

I quirked an eyebrow at him in amusement, "Possessive much?" I asked cheekily.

Riddick growled deep in his chest and rolled us over so that I was trapped underneath his body. Definitely not a bad place to be, at least not when he's looking at me like he wants to eat me.

"Jack, I don't trust that little punk not to try and hurt you. He hurts you, I kill him. I kill him, I have to leave. Without you. Get me?"

My eyes widened as the words left his mouth and I felt my heart crack. I hadn't thought of that at all. He was still a wanted man, and every merc in the vicinity would be on him if they found out about a murder with his signature on it. Slowly my eyes filled with tears as I nodded.

"I understand," I whisper, closing my eyes against the tears forming.

I heard Riddick sigh and felt his forehead against mine.

"Don't start cryin' again Jackie," he begged softly.

I sniffed, "I can't help it," I said, just as softly, "I don't want you to leave me."

"Look at me Jack," he said.

Slowly, my eyes opened and stared into his mercury orbs. Some hidden emotion shined there, and I felt my heart stutter in my chest.

"The only way I'm ever gonna leave you, is in a fucking box."

The thought of Riddick dead made me gasp and the tears fought their way to the surface again. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly, fighting the tears back.

"That was supposed to make you feel better," he growled in my ear.

He rolled us so that we were on our sides facing each other. My eyes snapped open and I glared at him.

"Thinking of you _dead_ was supposed to make me feel _better_?" I said harshly, "You've got a funny way of making people feel better Riddick."

He grinned and shook his head, "I just meant, I ain't ever willingly gonna leave you Jack."

I know I sounded like a little girl, but I couldn't stop the question from slipping from my lips.

"Promise?" I asked in a small voice.

Riddick kissed my forehead, "Promise," he said easily.


	8. Patience

(Riddick's POV)

I waited until Jack's breathing evened out and I knew she was asleep before stealthily climbing off the bed and changing clothes.

_We're not going to kill him, just scare that punk a little._ The beast in me growled.

I hid my shivs in their regular places and glanced back at Jack once more before leaving the room. First I had to find the holy man, needed him to keep an eye on my Jack. He was reading in his library.

"Goin' out," I said lowly, making him jump, "Need you to keep an ear out for Jack."

"Is something the matter Mister Riddick?" Imam asked, closing his book and standing up.

"Had a visitor tonight, Jackie's ex whatever he was. Need to make sure he doesn't know who I am."

Imam nodded his head, "You won't harm the boy, correct?"

I waited, thinking it over. As much as I would love to make that prick bleed, Jack would be upset with me if I did. So I shook my head and I saw the worry on the holy man's face clear.

"I won't hurt him. But I will scare him."

"Has he harmed Jack?" Imam asked.

I nodded my head, "He's lucky he's still breathing right now," I told him.

Imam nodded his head once, "I will watch out for young Jack while you are gone. But I do not think it's wise for you to be gone long."

Something in his stare made me twitchy; there was something he wasn't telling me. But right now, my mind was on other things; namely this Shane fucker. I'd get whatever the holy man was hiding out of him after I dealt with this problem. I nodded back, then disappeared. It wasn't hard following this kid's trail. After leaving the complex, he walked to a bar; drank, found a cheap whore and left with her. I followed them back to, I assumed, his apartment; and watched from the shadows to find out which place was his.

I grinned ferally when I saw lights come on and his body through an open window. Stupid kid, I thought; doesn't he know that there are monsters in the shadows? Now all I had to do was be patient and wait.

Damn I hate waiting.


End file.
